O Escritor
by Shakinha
Summary: Remus é um escritor solitário. Um dia, recebe uma visita inesperada. Fic escrita para o projeto Like A Brother My Ass, do forum 6V. SLASH SiRem.


**O Escritor**

O apartamento era pequeno, perfeito para que apenas uma pessoa vivesse nele. Tinha pouca luz, mas nada que algumas luminárias não resolvessem. Silencioso, era o ambiente perfeito para Remus Lupin, que batia nas teclas de sua máquina de escrever. Remus era um escritor, mas tinha apenas um livro publicado. Na máquina à sua frente, escrevia o segundo. Parou por um momento para observar o que já tinha escrito até então.

- Acho que está bom por hoje.

Colocou os papéis de lado e foi até a cozinha pegar alguma coisa na geladeira para comer. Às vezes ficava horas escrevendo, mas ele não gostava de perder momentos de inspiração. Pegou um sanduíche e uma garrafa de suco, colocando-os em cima da mesinha quadrada. Quando pegava um copo para por o suco, ouviu a porta de seu apartamento abrir e fechar. Lupin congelou, pensando que alguém poderia ter arrombado sua moradia, mas pensou que, se fossem ladrões, logo iriam embora, pois ele não tinha nada de valor que interessasse para ser roubado. Então alguém, apareceu na porta da cozinha.

- Olá Remus!

Ele levou um susto, deixando cair o copo. O dono da voz animada, Sirius Black, se aproximou.

- Desculpe pelo susto, deveria ter tocado a campainha. A porta estava destrancada.

- Devo ter me esquecido de trancar. – Disse ele, enquanto recolhia os cacos num jornal. – Mas o que está fazendo aqui, Sirius?

- Queria te ver. Desde quando preciso de motivos para isso?

Sirius chegou mais perto e esperou Remus colocar os cacos no lixo para dar um beijo em seu rosto, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

- Nossa, já está ficando arrepiado só com um beijinho de oi? Imagina mais tarde, então. – Disse Sirius, rindo.

Remus ficou parado, olhando para o outro.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Sirius?

- Já não disse que vim para te ver?

Os dois agora se encaravam. Black sorrindo e Lupin surpreso e intrigado com sua presença. Sirius deu uma olhada no apartamento.

- É pequeno aqui, não? Você deveria ter continuado morando comigo.

Lupin andava atrás do amigo, que observava tudo.

- Não dava, Sirius. Você sabe por que.

- Não, não sei por que. – Ele se virou, ficando de frente para ele. – Você gostava de morar comigo, pelo que me lembro.

- Sim, eu gostava, mas...

Nessa hora, Sirius viu a máquina de escrever e o livro ao lado dela.

- Seu livro. Me lembro quando lançou, todos nós comemoramos. Afinal, é basicamente a nossa história, não é?

Pela primeira vez desde o susto na cozinha, Remus sorriu.

- Sim, é a história de nós quatro. Acabei no casamento de James.

Sirius pegou o livro, folheando.

- Ainda não acredito que colocou toda a nossa vida escolar aqui.

- Toda, não, apenas os fatos mais marcantes.

- Olhe aqui, a primeira vez em que sacaneamos o Snape! – Ele riu alto. – Nunca vou me esquecer disso.

- Você e James eram muito simpáticos. – Disse Remus ironicamente, mas sorrindo. – Também coloquei quando James e Lily começaram a sair.

- Com um empurrãozinho seu, não foi. – Sirius deu uma cotovelada de leve no amigo. – Bons tempos... Sinto falta de nos reunirmos novamente. Eu, você, James, Peter...

- Sirius...

Remus parecia triste. Olhava para o amigo, que ainda folheava seu livro e ria, lembrando-se de alguns momentos. Sirius reparou então no papel na máquina de escrever.

- Outro livro? Também é sobre nós quatro?

- Não. – Disse, guardando os papéis numa gaveta da escrivaninha. – Ainda não está pronto.

Sirius se conformou. Remus era misterioso quando se tratava de seus escritos. Certa vez mostrara aos amigos na escola alguns textos, mas ele só os mostrava depois de tê-los terminado. O moreno voltou a se aproximar, passando um braço em volta de Remus.

- Sirius...

- Shh.

E então o beijou. Primeiro suavemente, mas depois mais intenso. Era assim que Lupin gostava, Sirius sabia muito bem.

- Por que não vamos para seu quarto? – Ele sugeriu, malicioso.

- Por que não damos uma volta? – Disse Remus, se esquivando.

Black pareceu chateado por interromper o momento, mas concordou em dar uma volta com o velho amigo. Lupin pegou um casaco marrom e um chapéu em um cabideiro próximo à porta e saiu, logo depois do outro.

Os dois caminhavam juntos, conversando.

- Onde estamos indo? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Você logo vai ver.

- Vamos visitar James?

Remus engoliu seco.

- Não. Há algo que preciso lhe mostrar.

Caminharam mais um pouco. A tarde estava quase no fim, quando Lupin parou.

- Vamos entrar?

Sirius reparou que estavam na porta do cemitério.

- Ora, Remus, você querendo entrar no cemitério? E ainda reclamava por eu e James querermos entrar aí à noite.

- Não está de noite, Sirius. Ainda não. E vocês só queriam ficar lá dentro contando histórias de terror assustando o Peter. Acha que não sei que vocês dois também ficavam com medo?

- Eu? Com medo? Remus, até parece que você não me conhece!

- Te conheço melhor do que imagina, Sirius. Vamos?

Remus estendeu a mão, que Sirius logo aceitou, e entraram no cemitério. Ele não gostava daquele ambiente, mas a presença de Sirius o encorajava a ir mais longe. Andaram até parar perto de algumas lápides em especial.

- Peter Pettigrew. – Leu Sirius, pesaroso. – Parece que foi ontem que morreu.

- Também me parece recente. Ainda me lembro dos últimos dias dele... Ele tentava ser forte, mas tuberculose ainda é fatal.

- Sim. Pobre Peter.

Sirius olhou a lápide ao lado e levou um susto.

- Remus...

Remus viu para onde Sirius olhava e balançou a cabeça, triste. O nome que estava gravado era o de James Potter.

- Mas... James... Como? Ele não morreu, ainda está vivo!

Algumas lágrimas escorreram pela face de Remus.

- Não, Sirius. James está morto. Houve um acidente quando viajavam. E você, mais do que ninguém, deveria saber disso.

Sirius olhava, chocado, para Remus.

- E Lily? Ela não estava grávida?

- Lily perdeu o bebê no acidente que matou James. Enlouqueceu. Tentou se matar ao saber que o marido também estava morto, mas não deu certo. Agora está no hospital psiquiátrico, dizendo que vê James por toda parte.

- Que horror... Eu não sabia...

As lágrimas de Remus caíram com maior intensidade.

- Como pode não saber, Sirius? Como? Se você... – Ele apontou a lápide ao lado da de James. – Se você também morreu nesse acidente!

Sirius viu a lápide que Remus apontava e viu, para seu horror, o próprio nome gravado nela.

- É por isso que perguntei o que estava fazendo aqui.

- Quando... Quando isso aconteceu?

- Há três meses.

Os dois ficaram parados em silêncio, fitando a lápide de Sirius Black.

Sirius se aproximou, tentando abraçar Remus.

- Eu ainda estou aqui.

- Mas não deveria estar. Você deve seguir seu caminho, Sirius. Você sabe o quanto me dói ficar longe de você... Mas agora você deve ir. E eu também.

Remus deu um último beijo em Sirius, antes de se virar, ajeitar o chapéu por causa do vento, e começar a caminhar em direção à saída de cemitério. De repente, parou.

- Sirius... Sobre meu segundo livro... Você perguntou se era sobre nós quatro.

- Sim. E não é?

- Não. – Ele limpou as lágrimas com as costas da mão. – É sobre nós dois.

E caminhou para fora do cemitério. Não olhou para trás. Se olhasse, não conseguiria mais prosseguir.

oOoOo

Uma semana depois, Remus terminou seu livro. Logo ele estava publicado. Então, fez uma coisa que, segundo ele, já deveria ter feito há muito tempo. Pegou seu casaco, seu chapéu, uma cópia de seus dois livros e saiu.

O ambiente naquele lugar era péssimo, ele pensou enquanto olhava em volta. O homem que andava à sua frente o guiou até uma sala onde uma pessoa estava à sua espera. Remus olhou, perplexo, para a moça sentada na cadeira.

- Lily...

Ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu debilmente.

- Olá Remus.

Usava apenas uma camisola branca, os belos cabelos ruivos agora estavam bagunçados e precisando de cuidados, os olhos verdes pareciam fora de foco e ela estava tão pálida quanto a parede da sala em que se encontravam.

- Faz tempo que não te vejo, Remus... Sinto sua falta.

- Também sinto sua falta, Lily. Trouxe isso para você.

- Livros! Que bom! Essas revistas velhas estão tão chatas...

- Você vai gostar desses.

Ela olhava os livros como uma criança olhando um presente de natal. Remus a olhou com tristeza. Outrora uma moça linda, inteligente e viva, reduzida à loucura depois de perder o amor de sua vida. Ele agradeceu aos seus livros, especialmente ao último, pois o ajudara a não perder a razão, em decorrência da morte de Sirius. Ele conversou mais um pouco com Lily, até o horário de sua visita acabar. Quando se dirigia para a porta de saída, ela disse:

- Espere Remus, não quer ficar para o chá?

Ele olhou sem entender. Ela continuou:

- James ficaria feliz em ver você. Sirius e Peter também estão aqui.

Remus arregalou os olhos e saiu logo dali.

oOoOo

Remus estava sem escrever nada há um mês. Há poucos dias recebera a notícia da morte de Lily. Agora estava realmente sozinho. Mas ele não se importava, aprendera a lidar com a morte da pior maneira possível: perdendo seu amor. Foi então que teve uma idéia e voltou a escrever.

Dois meses depois, Remus estava deitado em seu quarto quando ouviu alguém entrando.

- Remus?

- Sirius? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Está doente?

- Eu perguntei primeiro.

Os dois se fitaram. Sirius sorriu e sentou-se na cama, ao lado de Remus.

- Você sabe que minha resposta depende da sua.

- E você sabe que minha resposta só pode ser uma.

Remus sorriu para Sirius, que o beijou levemente.

- Vamos? – O moreno disse, estendendo a mão. – Estão todos lhe esperando.

- Vamos. – Disse Remus, segurando a mão que lhe era estendida.

oOoOo

Os vizinhos descobriram tarde o corpo do escritor solitário, quando ele parara de apanhar os jornais da entrada do prédio. De acordo com especialistas, ele morrera de pneumonia. A única coisa interessante que encontraram no pequeno apartamento, foi um manuscrito contando a história de um homem capaz de falar com os mortos. Outra coisa que acharam interessante, mas também estranho, foi o sorriso na face de Remus Lupin, como se tivesse morrido tranqüilo e, apesar de viver sozinho, na melhor companhia que poderia querer naquela hora.

**N/A:** Minha primeira SiRem! *-* Escrita para o Projeto Like A Brother My Ass, 4ª edição, AU, do fórum 6V.

O que acharam?


End file.
